


As The Rain Fell Around Then (Day 1)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [1]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Valentines oneshots, dream date, haha wHoops, look at this, mentioned eating disorder, ooc??, rain kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 1 of Valentine Oneshots: kissing in the rain-All it’s done is rain, for a week now and shows no sign of stopping. Taako watches the rain fall, waiting for Kravitz to come home from work everyday.





	As The Rain Fell Around Then (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Another series of some oneshots!! Wowza!!!! Hey, if anyone would like to contact me off Ao3, my instagram is @famgrill_sinner  
> ALSO  
> If I made a Tumblr for frequent updates, would y'all be into that??? Please let me know because I've been wondering

Rain. That’s all that happened for the last week, showing no sign of stopping. Taako sat on the windowsill, magenta hat pressed against the window, as he watched the rain fall. He could have casted something to lift the rain above his shared house. But he loved the rain. Watching it slowly roll down the window, collecting in puddles.

Taako looked at the clock across the room which was right above the lit fireplace. Almost eleven at night. Kravitz still wasn’t home. He didn’t answer his stone which mean he was on a job. From how long he was taking, there must have been a lot of casualties which meant paperwork. Taako pulled his knees to his chest as he stared out the window. He didn’t know what was so attractive to him about the rain.

Thunder shook the house a few minutes later, Taako felt it. He didn’t know what to do. Despite his better judgement, he had closed the school he had started as long as it was raining in fear of kids not able to do any work over the huge storm. The school would at least give him something to do. He could call someone to talk to, he was the most popular man roughly in the history of space and time after all. But he just wanted Kravitz to come home.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but was woken up as Kravitz carried him up the stairs, wrapped in a blanket, and pulled close to his chest. Taako wrapped his arms around the darker man's neck and placed small soft kisses on his neck. Kravitz chuckled and placed a small, cold kiss on the other's forehead with a smile.

“Taako what would you do without me?” Kravitz sighed opening their shared bedroom door with a sigh. Taako thought for a moment. Well life without being married to the grim reaper wasn’t ideal.

“Why do you get home so late?” Taako mumbled feeling another wave of thunder shake the house. Taako had closed his pale green eyes once again and listened to the other breathe. Kravitz removed Taako from the blanket and set him down on the bed then sat next to him.

“Someone has to have a real job in this house.” A weak punch in the arm from Taako followed before he continued “I don’t really have a choice either Taako, I’m with this job as long as I’m un-alive.” Taako frowned. He forgot about that.

“Just come home earlier, it’s late and you missed out on something big today.” Taako said with a sigh as Kravitz laid down.

Taako you don’t have to lie to me. I know nothing happened. You just missed me.” Kravitz chuckled earning another soft punch from the blonde. Taako rolled his eyes along with his body as he turned to face Kravitz.

“You got me there buddy. At least try to get home early sometime.” Taako mumbled brushing the other's dreadlocks out of his face, tucking the long, black lock behind his ear. Kravitz grabbed hold of his hand and pressed a soft kiss on it.

“I try my best. It’s not that easy babe.” Kravitz said causing Taako to nod. He knew how bad work could be, reaping souls all day, old people too young children, all of them we’re gone at some point. While Kravitz was there to pick up the mess.

“Let’s just go to sleep. We can do something tomorrow.” Kravitz said through a yawn as he pulled Taako closer so the wizard's pointy nose was poking into his chest. Taako muttered an okay, not even caring if he heard. Sleep took over the two once more as the rain continued to pour outside.

Taako rolled over in the bed, expecting someone to be next to him, his husband perhaps. But to his displeasure it was empty. Not a surprise. Pulling the covers over his head Taako let out a groan. How hard was it for his husband, to get a single day off? Apparently, very hard. Or he wasn’t trying. A crash of thunder forced him to get out of bed and trudge towards the bathroom.

Disguise self had faded as per every morning. It wasn’t that he was ugly. But he wasn’t his old self after Wonderland. Eye bags were ever present, lips less full, long lashes reduced, blond hair messy he just looked, well, average. He debated if he should cast disguise self, or if he should just stay like this all day. Not like Kravitz was home anyways.

Changing into his clothes he searched for his hat. The magenta beast that got caught in doorways must have been downstairs where he last left it. Letting out another yawn he made his way down the stairs pulling out a few strand of blonde hair from his braid. He looked at the clock. A little after ten in the morning but it was still pouring out.

As he trudged into the kitchen he was hit by the strong scent of coffee. On the stone island they had, there was a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee. Next to the hot beverage was a note. Kravitz explained in it that he had to go back to work and would be home later causing him to crumple the note. Taako took a sip of coffee as he pulled out his stone of farspeach. It rang once twice.

 _“Hello?”_ Kravitz grumbled from the other end.

“Uh yeah I thought you didn’t work today.” Taako said forking the stack of pancakes in front of him. He wasn’t in the mood to eat. He still had nightmares of what happened long ago. He just needed something to distract himself.

 _“It was a late night call. A genocide. We stopped before too many people died.”_ Kravitz sighed. He sounded tired, at wits end.

“Just have Lup and Barold take over. What they do isn’t work anyways.” Taako huffed back. There was some silence on the other end for a moment before he spoke again.

 _“I’ll call you back.”_ With that Kravitz hung up, leaving Taako in the kitchen, stone still up to his ear, food in front of him. He let out a groan of frustration setting it on the table and putting his head in his arms. Taako just laid there for a while. Wanting to eat but he simply, couldn’t.

Then there was a knock on the door. Trying to follow in Magnus’ steps of showing more ‘rustic hospitality’ Taako stood up. Walking out of the kitchen he grabbed the big floppy hat off of the couch. Maybe he could make it so whoever was at the door couldn’t see his face. Lowering his hat, he opened the door only to see a bunch of multicolored flowers be shoved into his face, tipping his hat back. Hidden behind the flowers Kravitz fidgeted, moving the black umbrella he had over his head.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been working so much. Barry and Lup are covering for me. They should be able to handle it.” Kravitz said looking away, trying to hide his present blush. Taako wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist. The soft sound of rain continued to fall around the two as Taako hugged Kravitz. Propping the umbrella between them, Kravitz hugged him back.

“Let’s go somewhere. Come on.” Taako smiled slightly leaving the warm grasp and grabbing his hand. The wizard raised his other hand and began to cast ‘disguise self’ only to have Kravitz grab his other hand.

“Taako you don’t need that spell. You’re perfect the way you are.” Kravitz said pressing a kiss on his pointed nose. From being outside, his unhuman lips were even colder than before.

“Your face is a skull half the time. Shut it cold lips.” Taako giggled removing one of his hands from his grasp to give him a light punch to his shoulder. “Come on let’s go.”

With that Taako started to walk, holding onto the large hand, and into the rain. His mood from earlier flipped completely. He just felt better around someone he cared about. Attention was always a yes.

“Do you want under this?” Kravitz offered moving the umbrella once more above his head. Taako chuckled and shook his head ‘no’.

“I have my hat. You’d be amazed by what this boy can do.” Taako smiled watching the rain roll off the brim. It was big enough that he wouldn’t need an umbrella, Lup was currently fixing the umbrastaff he snapped. Kravitz picked up his pace so he was at least walking next to Taako in the rain. The rain had slightly let up, but there were huge puddles forming in every dip in the ground.

“Where are we going exactly?” Kravitz asked seeing the other smile from under the brim of his hat. Taako looked at him and winked in a way to say ‘it’s a surprise.’ Taako just wanted to walk with him in the rain.

They just walked for a few more minutes until Taako stopped. They were away from the houses, nearing the lake that crashed against the shore as the rain kept falling down. The wind picked up the closer they got to the small beach. Taako held onto his hat in fear of it flying away. Kravitz however, wasn’t as lucky. The umbrella snapped backwards, turning inwards on itself.

“The last thing I need.” Kravitz groaned letting go of Taakos hand and trying to fix the black piece of fabric. The undead body fumbled about trying to fix it. Taako rolled his eyes and leaned up slightly so Kravitz was under the wide brim of his hat.

“What a nerd.” The wizard laughed taking off the hat and setting it on the darker man's head. Kravitz held the hat on his head while blushing. Taako was practically on Kravitz, trying not to get wet after the hat swap.

“Hey why did we even come out here? It’s still raining.” Kravitz asked wrapping his right arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer to his cold body. Taako smiled and slung his arms around his neck.

“I know. It’s hard not to. Rain is one of the best things.” Taako said feeling some of the raindrop off of the hat and soak up on his shirt in small spots. Kravitz looked at him, slightly confused but nodded.

“See now, all of those people that kiss in the rain? It’s been my dream for practically forever.” Taako said into the other's chest, almost hoping Kravitz wouldn’t hear him. He didn’t want to explain why he thought like that. He just wanted to try everything. Kravitz must have heard him because he nervously chuckled.

“Well uh, that’d be, okay with me.” Kravitz said as he stumbled over his words. Taako looked up at him and smiled with a laugh.

“You didn’t have a choice.” With that, Taako kissed him, having Kravitz pull back.

“You’re so cold. Is this what it's like to kiss me?” Kravitz questioned getting a shrug back. He didn’t even realise how cold he was.

“Depends.” Taako kissed him again, Kravitz trying to get used to his cold lips while a wave of thunder shook the ground once more causing Kravitz to slightly jump in surprise but not break the kiss. Taakos dream of kissing someone in the rain was coming true with the one person who meant the most to him. Kravitz pulled away with a slight laugh at Taako.

“You’re such a dork.” Kravitz chuckled pressing a smaller kiss to his forehead.

“Come on that was nice.” Taako scoffed rolling his eyes. It honestly was. They couldn’t deny it. The rain kept falling around them, hitting the hat, rolling off the brim and into the sand. The two just stood there for a moment, in a half hug, just looking at each other and being in each others embrace.

“We should head back. You’re gonna get sick.” He sighed. They didn’t wanna get sick but there wasn’t really a choice. Taako nodded slightly feeling Kravitz let him go so they could start to walk once more.

“Who cares if I get sick.” He rolled his eyes embracing the larger hand within his own.

“I do. I’d have to take care of you then.” Kravitz laughed getting a punch in the arm. Taako was as close as he could be to Kravitz as they walked back home in the rain.

“I’m glad you took today off.” Taako mumbled. The other nodded with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the perfect date for me like tbh. That must be why I wrote it lmao.  
> Haha thought process behind this 'hmm it's been raining a lot, OH I KNOW'  
> Yes, Taako did get sick after this


End file.
